


You won’t ever be alone (wait for me to come home)

by missrightxx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrightxx/pseuds/missrightxx
Summary: Joonmyeon thinks a day spent with Kyungsoo is a well spent day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on lj for Reflection0112 2nd round.

When Joonmyeon gets home the house is silent. As usual, he is the first one to arrive,- Kyungsoo should be getting out in an hour or so.

He sighs. Joonmyeon feels dead tired, and Kyungsoo would for sure be even more exhausted.

He walks towards his bathroom to take a shower before starting on dinner.

He cooks while humming along to the songs on the radio. 

Normally that would be what Kyungsoo did- he loves cooking, and Joonmyeon loves his food- that is a perfect agreement. But on days Joonmyeon left work earlier than him, he would make dinner for them both- to give Kyungsoo some rest.

He is putting finishing touches on dinner when he hears the door open.

"I’m home!" Joonmyeon follows the sound of the voice to the doorway to welcome his husband home.

He wraps his arms around Kyungsoo and buries his face in his hair.

"Welcome home" he mumbled into Kyungsoo’s hair inhaling his smell.

This was his favorite part of the day, when Kyungsoo returned pliant to indulgence from Joonmyeon’s comforting arms.

He didn’t respond, choosing instead to grunt something unintelligible.

Joonmyeon chuckled.

"Cute,” he cooes fondly.

Kyungsoo detaches himself from Joonmyeon and smiles.

"I missed you," he whispers as he leans in to kiss him.

They kiss slowly, savoring the taste of each other after long hours spent apart from one another.

When they break the kiss, Kyungsoo has this look on his face like Joonmyeon means the world to him. He looks back, just as lovestruck. He hopes Kyungsoo recognizes the same look on his face. 

Kyungsoo gives him one last peck, and retreats to his room to change for dinner.

Joonmyeon finishes up setting the table when Kyungsoo emerges from their room, looking a little bit less disheveled. Kyungsoo works as a vocal teacher, and giving lessons to kids can take a huge toll on a person. Although he loves his line of work, sometimes he needed to take a break. These are the times that Joonmyeon steps in to help him, to be there for him.

Kyungsoo enters the dining room. Rather than sitting on the chair, he sits in Joonmyeon’s lap, opening his mouth like a baby bird demanding to be fed. Now  _this_ is a rare event, so Joonmyeon supposes his poor Kyungsoo must be really tired.

Kyungsoo doesn’t talk much during the meal, choosing instead to show affection through actions rather than with words.

Just like when they met way back in college. Exiting his class, Joonmyeon was distracted by talking with his best friend when something was shoved in his face.

He took a step back, startled and looked at what was in his face. It turned out to be a flower, a red tulip (he discovered later when he asked Kyungsoo, a part-time flower shop employee, that they meant “declaration of love”). He took the flower and then Kyungsoo abruptly walked away, ignoring a flailing Joonmyeon trying to talk to him.

The flowers kept coming, though Kyungsoo never stayed long to actually talk to Joonmyeon. Finally, one day Joonmyeon cornered Kyungsoo outside his classroom and invited him out to coffee. Kyungsoo accepted. 

Albeit shy at first, they hit it off quickly, learning about all things they had in common, including their passion for music. While Kyungsoo wanted to be a vocal teacher, Joonmyeon studied composition. They found that they were both cat people, and preferred stay indoors to watch a good movie over spending the weekend at some club.

Their first kiss happened after one of Joonmyeon’s showcases. As always, Kyungsoo was the first to make a move.

Waiting outside with the flowers he had bought for Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo surprised him with a kiss when he got closer. The younger man was euphoric because the showcase had been a success. Joonmyeon sang like an angel, leaving the audience and Kyungsoo breathless with awe.

After he realized what he had done, he turned beet red and stepped back, afraid that he had crossed a line. Though Joonmyeon had never pushed him away, he had also never made a move on Kyungsoo, aside from their dates.

Joonmyeon just stepped closer and leaned in to kiss him again.

They started dating after that and were together till this day.

When they graduated, Joonmyeon proposed to him. They have lived out their happily ever after for seven years and counting.

Joonmyeon prides himself on knowing every inch of Kyungsoo. From every little thing that turns him on, to every little thing that pisses him off. He knows when to step in and give him a hug just to be there for him, as well as when to step out and give him space to cool off. He is simply very grateful to have pursued Kyungsoo back.

  


Joonmyeon brings himself back to the present when he finishes off the last bite on his plate. He gathers the dishes and gets up to wash them when Kyungsoo stops him with a firm but dizzying kiss, taking the plates from his hands while Joonmyeon is distracted.

"I'll wash them myself. You go lie down, be there in a second." He kisses Joonmyeon again, and then goes to put the dishes into the sink.

Joonmyeon walks to his room. He isn’t sleepy yet, so he reclines on the bed, picking up his book to read until Kyungsoo joins him.

He is so immersed in his book that he does not hear Kyungsoo entering the room. He does hear the door closing, and extends his left arm for Kyungsoo to snuggle without averting his eyes from the book. Lifting the blanket, Kyungsoo wriggles closer to Joonmyeon. He buries his face on Joonmyeon’s shoulder, taking in his strawberry scent.

Joonmyeon keeps reading his book until he yawns tiredly, deciding to call it a night. Turning, he sees Kyungsoo is already fast asleep, letting out tiny puffs of air that tickle Joonmyeon’s neck. He smiles softly. It is times like this that he’s the happiest, with his wonderful husband peacefully sleeping on his arm and knowing that he has the weekend ahead to spend with him.

He positions himself to better fit Kyungsoo, who automatically turns to him in his sleep and hugs his waist. Joonmyeon smiles, ridiculously fondly, at the gesture and snuggles closer to him.

***

Joonmyeon wakes up with Kyungsoo’s hair near his face. He inhales deeply and lets out a sigh of contentment, hugging him close to his chest. Squinting to see the time, he decides to close his eyes to try to sleep because it’s way too early. Kyungsoo groans, turning in his arms.

He kisses Kyungsoo languidly. When they part, he is again struck by Kyungsoo’s beauty, with his eyes half closed from the sudden light of morning, his hair sticking in every direction, his pout… his husband is perfect. He leans in and kisses him again, this time slipping his tongue inside Kyungsoo’s mouth. Massaging their tongues together, they battle deliciously for dominance. Joonmyeon takes advantage of the moment Kyungsoo is distracted to flip them until so that he is above the younger.

He trails kisses down Kyungsoo’s neck, where he then blows a raspberry that makes Kyungsoo burst out laughing. He stops his movements to admire his lover’s happy face

"Good morning."

Kyungsoo captures his lips more gently this time

"Good morning."

They smile gently at each other.

Joonmyeon buries his head in Kyungsoo’s neck and mumbles into his skin, "I’m hungry”.

Kyungsoo laughs at him, wrapping his arms around him.

"If you let me go I can make you breakfast.”

"You’re the one who’s holding me,” Joonmyeon replies, laughing.

"Oh, really now? Get off of me.” Kyungsoo tries to push him away, to no avail. It only causes Joonmyeon to tighten his hold and put all his weight on him.

"Get off, you’re heavy,” he huffs, mock angry and trying to roll away from Joonmyeon.

"Alright, alright, I let you go only because I’m really hungry.”

"You just love me because of my great cooking skills,” he pouts indignantly.

“No, I love you not only because of your skills in kitchen, but also in bed...” he says playfully while trailing open-mouthed kisses down his neck, sucking a bit of skin in his mouth and eliciting a moan from Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, what else? How will you convince me into getting out of bed early in the morning just to make breakfast for you?”

Joonmyeon stops kissing his neck and looks at him.

"Because you love me so much that you would be devastated if I died of starvation?”

"You’re so dramatic. I don’t even know why I married you,” Kyungsoo laughs in reply.

"You know you love me, now be a good husband and go make me breakfast.”

Kyungsoo glares at him, making Joonmyeon shut up.

“If you say one more thing, you’re going to starve to death.”

Joonmyeon mimics a zipping motion and rolls to the side so that Kyungsoo can get out of bed.

Before Kyungsoo walks to the door, Joonmyeon pulls him close to plant a kiss on his lips.

“You know I love you right?”

“I know.” Kyungsoo smiles at him.

“Good, now go make me food I’m starving.” He gives him a little push.

Kyungsoo goes, but not before throwing a pillow at his face.

  


  


When Joonmyeon enters the kitchen after taking a bath, he sees Kyungsoo flipping pancakes while wearing the apron with the words ‘kiss the cooker.’ The same apron that he got for his husband for their last anniversary.

He walks behind him, wrapping his arms around him. Kissing his neck, he then turned Kyungsoo’s head to kiss his lips.

The kiss is cut short when Kyungsoo elbows him in the stomach, muttering, "The pancakes are going to burn.” Joonmyeon quickly releases him after smooching his cheek.

He sits down, watching Kyungsoo move around the kitchen.

When Kyungsoo finishes setting the table for them, Joonmyeon pulls him to sit in his lap, cutting a slice of pancake and motioning for him to open his mouth. Kyungsoo looks at him blankly.

"Oh c’mon Kyungsoo, open your mouth, say ‘aah’!”

"No.”

"Open up!”

"No.”

"I’ll do the laundry for you?”

Kyungsoo keeps looking at him blankly, but silently opens his mouth. Joonmyeon smiles at him, feeding him a bite of pancake.

He nuzzles Kyungsoo’s cheeks and grins fondly at him.

"You’re so cheesy.”

"But you love me!” Joonmyeon sing-songs.

"Yes I do, and we’re going grocery shopping,” Kyungsoo replies, all chipper.

Joonmyeon gapes at him.

Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to shove food into Joonmyeon’s mouth, startling the elder out of his reverie.

"Don’t complain!” he says, admonishing.

While Joonmyeon washes the dishes, Kyungsoo returns to their room to change out of his pj’s. When he returns to the living room, he finds Joonmyeon sprawled out on the couch, a blanket covering his body while he tries to find a movie to watch.

He hurries to climb onto the couch with Joonmyeon, who lifts the blanket for him while still trying to find a suitable movie.

He snuggles closer to Joonmyeon to keep warm, making Joonmyeon chuckle at his antics.

Kyungsoo keeps moving until he finds a comfortable position: a leg and an arm thrown over Joonmyeon, keeping him trapped between Kyungsoo and the couch. Too engrossed in a show he found on TV to notice, Joonmyeon turns to Kyungsoo to say something when he realizes his husband is already asleep. Kyungsoo’s head is tucked under Joonmyeon’s, his breath hitting him lightly on the neck.

When Kyungsoo finally wakes up, Joonmyeon had finished an entire movie and his arm feels numb from the weight of Kyungsoo’s head. He smiles and kisses him calmly. Kyungsoo is soft under him, having just woke up. Junmyeon kisses him till they are out of breath.

He misses these moments the most when he is stressed from all the work piling up, deadlines approaching faster than he can deal with them. Cuddling with Kyungsoo all curled up like a cat is what keeps him going through the week.

"Aren’t you hungry?” Kyungsoo asks.

"No,” Joonmyeon mumbles against his neck, tickling him and making him laugh.

"Okay.”

They keep the silence for a bit.

"Okay, I’m hungry let’s order pizza.” Joonmyeon finally says, fetching the delivery guy’s number.

Chuckling, Kyungsoo decides to stay where he is. They can eat on the couch since it’s their day off. He can worry about cleaning Sunday afternoon.

When Joonmyeon comes back, he sees Kyungsoo sitting lazily on the couch.

He settles his head on Kyungsoo’s lap. Kyungsoo automatically begins massaging his husband’s head. Joonmyeon sighs contently.

They stay there, waiting for the pizza to arrive. When it does, they also eat there, too lazy to move to the dining table.

Joonmyeon gets up to throw the pizza boxes out. Kyungsoo gets up to take a shower.

When Joonmyeon hears the sound of the shower running, he hurries to take off his clothes, almost losing his balance while trying to take off his pants and walking at the same time.

Joonmyeon slams the door open and enters the shower behind Kyungsoo. His husband silently passes him the shampoo and tilts his head forward. Joonmyeon applies some of the strawberry scented shampoo onto Kyungsoo’s hair, massaging his scalp. He scrapes his nails gently but thoroughly, listening to Kyungsoo heave small sighs of contentment.

When he finishes, Kyungsoo returns the favor.

They dry themselves. While Kyungsoo puts on his pj’s, Joonmyeon makes their bed.

He lays down and keeps the blanket lifted for Kyungsoo to enter, the motions as familiar to them as breathing.

He throws his arm around Kyungsoo’s torso, tangling their legs together. He falls asleep breathing the strawberry scent of his shampoo. 

  


They go grocery shopping much to Joonmyeon dismay.

Joonmyeon hates grocery stores. All the kids running around squealing, people bumping their shopping cart on him and the long hours waiting in line to pay for their things it’s really a nightmare.

They decide to split the list in two, and Joonmyeon goes down a corridor looking for the items on his list.

Joonmyeon was in doubt if he takes the coconut or strawberry yogurt when a woman approaches the freezer, he smiles politely turning back to the freezer oblivious to the look she gives him.

"Hard choices?” she laughs

"Yeah, they’re both really good.”

"I particularly prefer the strawberry one.” she smiles leaning in his direction, touching his arm. It’s just them that he notices she’s flirting with him, and by that time Kyungsoo is already approaching him looking ready to murder someone. Joonmyeon finds his husband jealousy cute, but he wouldn’t like to be on the receiving end of it.

He smiles to him when he is near Kyungsoo just pulls him by the collar of his shirt and kisses him deeply, biting hard on his lips for him to open up and running his tongue on his mouth sucking on his lips.

"Hi dear, aren’t you finished yet?” Kyungsoo is talking to him but glaring at the woman on the side, that’s blushing madly and averting her eyes from them.

"Uh- I- I’m almost done, which flavor of yogurt you want?”

"Coconut” he says still glaring at the woman who shifts uncomfortable under his gaze.

Joonmyeon elbow him on the side and  gives him a warning look but Kyungsoo just averts his glare at him.

"So, are you ready? I already finished my part and I want to go home. I’m hungry.” he says looking at him blankly.

Joonmyeon hurriedly says bye to the woman, gets the yogurt and hurries after Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo is silent all the way home.

When they get home Joonmyeon wraps his arms around his husband and tuck his shin on his shoulder.

"You’re not mad at me, are you?”

Kyungsoo turns around and kisses him slowly, very different from before. They kiss more slowly this time, like he’s trying to convey a message. He kisses him back savoring this peaceful moment; kissing him back Joonmyeon runs his tongue alongside his front teeth sucking on his bottom lip. They kiss for a long time, mapping each crevice of each others mouth.

They part for air looking at each other.

"I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at this bitches that keep hitting on you, can’t they tell you’re a taken man?” he huffs out.

"Yeah, but you don’t need to worry about it my heart is yours”

"Yeah I know, but I can’t help it” he pouts

Joonmyeon kisses his pout.

"Okay stop being jealous and help me store the groceries”

When they’re in bed with Kyungsoo safely tucked under his chin, Joonmyeon thought back to when they were still in high school.

When he decided to date Kyungsoo a lot of people kept telling him that he shouldn’t. That Kyungsoo was strange, cuz he glared at everyone and didn’t have a lot of friends.

Of course Joonmyeon didn’t pay any mind to this, but that didn’t mean Kyungsoo was the same. He was really insecure in the first stages of their relationship. It took a lot of time to reassure him that no matter what people said about them Joonmyeon would still want him.

Things got better after some time, but still gets jealous easily. No matter how many times this happens, he would always just wait for Kyungsoo to calm down, kissing him until he knew that he’s the only one that Joonmyeo loves.

"Penny for your thoughts?” Kyungsoo asks.

"I’m thinking about how much I love you, how much happier I am with you in my life, and that the best decision I've ever made was to take you out in a date even though you were an awkward potato.”

Kyungsoo punches him. Joonmyeon laughs, seeing that he’s pleased from his blush.

He turns them around until he is on top of the other.

"I really love you, Kyungsoo.”

"I love you too,” he says, reaching up to kiss him.

Their kiss is sensual and hard with their tongues battling for dominance, rolling their tongues around each other, Joonmyeon making Kyungsoo groan and fist his hair.

Eventually the kiss changes to something more slow and romantic, with little pecks between kisses. They fall asleep with Joonmyeon’s face close to Kyungsoo’s hair, and Kyungsoo’s lips slightly pressed on his neck.

***

  


The next morning is Monday. They both have to wake up early to work, Joonmyeon doesn’t comment on what happened the day before; he proceeds to do what he does every day: he gets up and takes a shower while Kyungsoo makes breakfast for them, etc.

Entering the kitchen, he sees his husband putting the pancakes on the plates.

He walks to him, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo, and kisses his cheek.

“Good morning” he smiles.

“Good morning” he turns around to properly kiss Joonmyeon.

He wouldn’t have it any other way


End file.
